kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Merchandise/Doujinshi
Translated Series - English Fairy * Squadron 妖精艦攻隊, 爆戦隊, 艦爆隊 Yousei Kankou-tai, Bakusen-tai, Kanbaku-tai * Circle: Yukagen Ikaga? (湯加減いかが？) * Artist: Yukagen Tenyuu~ (湯加減てんゆ～) * Volume 1 release: May 3, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * Volume 2 release: August 17, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * Volume 3 release: December 30, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * Fighters > Torpedo Bombers > Dive Bombers * Cover images: Type 97 Torpedo Bomber > Type 62 Zero Fighter-bomber > Shiden Kai 2 (Violet Lightning), Suisei (Comet) (Egusa Squadron), & Suisei (Comet) ** Scanlated on: ? but apparently available *** Latest translated volume: ' ' Kaga's Failed Development 加賀さんは開発に失敗しました * Kaga-san wa Kaihatsu ni Shippai Shimashita * * Circle: Yotsumi Works (よつみわーくす) * Artist: tamago, suzuru (すずるー)(a few) * Volume 1 release: December 30, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * Volume 2 release: March 21, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * Volume 3 release: June 22, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * Volume 4 release: August 15, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * Volume 5 release: October 26, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * regular > kai > kai ni > kai san > kai yon ** Scanlated on: ? but apparently available *** Latest translated volume: ' ' Masurao Collection 漢これ~益荒男これくしょん~ KanColle ~Masurao Collection~ * Circle: Bushiteki Tamashii (武士的魂 Samuri Spirit) * Artist: Mitsuki yuuya (御月ユウヤ) * Volume 1 release: ** Purchasable on: * Volume 2 release: March 21, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * Volume 3 release: unconfirmed ** Purchasable on: * Crossover with Fist of the North Star ** Scanlated on: bato.to *** Latest translated volume: 1''' National Fleet Kindergarten 国立艦隊ようちえん Kokuritsu Kantai Youchien * Circle: Koruri-ya (こるり屋) * Artist: Koruri (こるり) * Volume 1 release: August 11, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * Volume 2 release: ** Purchasable on: * Volume 3 release: October 12, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * Volume 4 release: ** Purchasable on: * Volume 5 release: ** Purchasable on: * Volume 6 release: March 21, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * Volume 7 release: June 15, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * Volume 0 release: August 17, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * Volume 8 release: NOvember 8, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * Volume 9 release: December 28, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * Standard Carriers & Light Carriers are teachers, with everyone else of varying ages - mostly K-6. ** Scanlated on: bato.to *** Latest translated volume: '''8 Over Quantum Mechanics Rainbow * Circle: SEQMED * Artist: Yume no Owari (ユメのオワリ) * Volume 1 release: ** Purchasable on: * Volume 2 release: ** Purchasable on: * Volume 3 release: ** Purchasable on: * Volume 4 release: ** Purchasable on: * Volume 5 release: ** Purchasable on: * Volume 6 release: ** Purchasable on: * Volume 7 release: ** Purchasable on: * Volume 8 release: ** Purchasable on: ** Scanlated on: ? but available *** Latest translated volume: ' ' Ship Girl Diary ~A Day in the Life of the * Class~ 艦娘日誌- * 型の一日- KanMusu Nisshi -*-gata no Ichinichi-'' * Circle: Koruri-ya (こるり屋) * Artist: Koruri (こるり) * Volume 1 release: December 31, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * Volume 2 release: January 19, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * Volume 3 release: April 29, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * Volume 4 release: May 3, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * Volume 5 release: August 17, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Melonbooks * Volume 6 release: ** Purchasable on: * Sendai > Tone > Fubuki > Kuma > Myoukou > ? ** Scanlated on: bato.to 2, bato.to 4 *** Latest translated volume: '''2, 4' Further Translated bato.to search Translated Oneshots - English Translated - #Language# Japanese Melonbooks does not ship internationally COMIC ZIN may not ship internationally Category:Merchandise